heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Redemption
Hero's Redemption is an event where a villain changes his or her mind and becomes one of the good guys. However, some of these events were censored and in the film or in the next season of a show, we find one of the antagonists of last season/series that they become good guys, a perfect example is Kevin Levin from Ben 10, as he was a villain in the original series, but from Alien Force onwards becomes one of the recurring heroes, but the reason for his redemption is still unknown. But there are several reasons for an anti-villain, anti-hero or criminal redeems himself/herself. *To confess their love for the hero. *Having had enough of the villain's abuse/evil ways **Some end up killing the villain in question (i.e Iago) *A selfish jerk realizing the error of his/her ways (ex. Kuzco) *Betrayed by the villain. Examples *Vegeta: He is redeemed when sacrifices to defeat Majin Buu, he embraces his son Trunks and takes him to safety, for the first time, Vegeta has been shown to have feelings and realized that the most important thing is his family and the people the stand next. *Wormmon: He is redeemed when Ken goes too far when he created Kimeramon and driven mad with power. *Iago: Finally fed up with his master's abuse, Iago defects from Jafar to the good guys for his own gain, and eventually starts to actually like them. Once Jafar comes back, however, he bullies Iago into luring Aladdin and his friends into his evil trap, though Iago's clearly not happy about doing it. Iago foils Jafar's plan to have Aladdin beheaded, though he refuses the gang's requests to fight back against Jafar out of cowardice. At the climax, Iago ultimately redeems himself by kicking Jafar's black lamp into molten lava, causing Jafar to be electrocuted, then explode into nothingness. *Duke: Having felt responsible for the death of her fiancee's brother, he had no intention of seeing her again. However, his time in GI Joe four years later is the result of his fiancee revealing herself to him as a member of Cobra, which in turn was a result of having nanomites injected into her. However, after she overcame her control and her brother was also revealed to be still alive and a member of Cobra, she and Duke reconciled, thereby redeeming him. *Stewie Griffin: He saved his best friend, Brian Griffin, from his lover Penelope. *Anton Ego: Reforms and becomes a protagonist and enjoys the ratatoullie. *Takadox: He redeemed himself when he realised that his ally Teridax betrayed him for the last time and he joins forces with the Toa Mata. He also enraged when he found that his friend Carapar had turned into the Shadow Revenant by Teridax as he was forced to mercy kill him to put him out of his misery and in retailation, Takadox attacked Teridax during the final battle and injured him just give the Toa Masters a chance to banish Teridax into the Zone of Darkness. *Judge Peckinpah: When realizing that Leonard and the minion pigs took out their Bird Village and stole their eggs, he began to feel guilty for not listening to Red. *Zangief: When realizing after being informed by Dee Jay that General M. Bison was the true enemy of peace and freedom, he sides with Guile and holds the seal entrance door. open for the hostages to escape. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:Good Defeats Evil images Category:About Heroes